The invention relates to a device at a card for cotton, synthetic fibres and the like, in which at least one flat bar having a flat clothing is present, wherein the flat clothing, preferably small wire hooks, which is arranged in a strip-shaped supporting layer, is attached to the flat bar and lies opposite to the clothing of a roller, for example of the cylinder, and at least the regions of the flat clothing that face the flat bar consist of an iron material, especially of steel.
A device of that kind, in which there is present between the flat bar and the regions of the flat clothing that face the flat bar at least one magnetic element, is known from DE 10 2004 033 509A.
It is an aim of the invention to improve such a device by substantially increasing the degree of the attachment forces between flat bar and clothing element in a structurally simple manner.